<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>release by zogratiscest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230854">release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest'>zogratiscest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black clover kinktober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Begging, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota Pussy, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>finral lets go, again.</p><p>alternatively: langris bends and finral breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>black clover kinktober [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776909">control, and a lack thereof</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finral learns three things about Langris in the following days after the last court appearance. Days in which his brother begrudgingly settles into his new body and learns to use it the same way he did his old, unwilling to let anything slow him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is that Langris can still use his grimoire just as capably as he did before the spell was removed, though he might have more mana than before. They rarely spent enough time around each other for Finral to be quite sure, and would such a spell have prevented more of it from seeping through? He has no idea. But Patolli does confirm that elves are loved by mana traditionally, and Langris seems to be following along that path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second is that they work fabulously well as a team, something Finral always hoped in his heart but was always too afraid to try in person given how much distaste his brother regarded him with. Just like their parents, Langris looked down on Finral’s spatial magic, considered it nothing special, and in general thought nothing of him and was unwilling to spend time with him, much less work with him on combining their talents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last is the most crucial, the crux of Finral’s anxiety and concerns over the several days he spends sharing a bed with Langris curled up against his chest. He falls asleep with small hands clinging to his shirt, fingers twisted up in the fabric and small face tucked into the crook of his neck, puffing hot little breaths against his skin. Since that late evening in the bathroom where Finral lost his composure entirely and licked his brother out until he came on his tongue, he has been the utmost careful not to do absolutely anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects Langris to kick him out of the room in the morning. He expects vitriol and hatred for what he did, because he would deserve it. He expects so much and in the end, all Langris does is sleep warm and heavy in his arms until he’s hungry enough to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never talk about it. Langris never confronts him about what he did, about what he said, and Finral showers every night despite not needing it just so he has a chance to jerk himself off to the memory of Langris’s hot little cunt going wet and needy on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral keeps his hands to himself and wonders why Langris says nothing, and he allows himself to be dragged out on missions because William asks so kindly, and it isn’t like he can go back to the Black Bulls right now. Not when Langris still needs him— Though he never really says he does. As if he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> say when he needs literally anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more about the way he tilts his head on the battlefield, looking for Finral when all the fighting is over. The way he already makes room for him on the bed each evening, expecting him to come lie down close, hands already moving to grip his shirts. Without words, Langris tells Finral that he still needs him, and Finral acquiesces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And neither of them talk about what he did to Langris in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day is a long one. Finral follows the Golden Dawn out on another mission and drinks in the praise that William gives him for his contribution, then slinks back to Langris’s room for a shower. He desperately needs it this time, because the day was hot and his cape hardly keeps him cool. And again, he strokes his cock thinking about Langris.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazed blue eyes, cheeks flushed pink, folds spreading so easily around Finral’s tongue… He thinks about it, then files it away and finishes washing himself. As if that even matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris is waiting for him on the bed, sitting up against the pillows in just another shirt far too long for his small frame for anything but sleep. He has clothes that fit properly not but kept some of the old ones for pajamas, not that Finral can blame him. They must feel familiar even though his body must still be far from it. Poor things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem is that the shirts are long but only come down to his knees, and Langris has the bottom of it rucked up enough that Finral can see the soft pale plump of his thighs. This is a nightly battle and so far he wins, keeping his hands firmly above Langris’s waist even though he wants to slide them down just to feel how soft the boy is once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san?” Langris looks up at him, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, little mouth twisted into a pout that Finral has seen only fleetingly on his face over the last few days. “Can we… I… I mean, I want to talk to you about something before we go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect timing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finral thinks tiredly, dropping down onto the edge of the bed. He has his own clothes, his own things here, able to easily retrieve them and give Yami a quick explanation as to why he needs to be gone for a while. For once, his captain gave him no shit over it, and Finral is happy to not have to deal with that when he goes back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?” He runs a hand through his damp hair, watching Langris twist his shirt hem between small fingers again. It makes the shirt slide up his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About…” Langris looks up at him, and there is so much to decipher in those beautiful eyes, framed so beautifully by pale lashes. He really does look transcendent now, designed to tear Finral apart, leave him bleeding and raw and unable to resist. “About that first night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. Finral looks away from him, down at his own lap, and his lips quirk up into a self-deprecating twist of a smile. “I wondered when you were going to bring that up. I really shouldn’t have done any of that to you. You… Deserve a better big brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or none at all, because Langris seems perfectly functional without one around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Langris shifts on the mattress, but Finral does not look at him. All he needs is a flash of underwear to really lose it— “I never said any of that. What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral bites the corner of his lips. “But you should be saying it. It wasn’t right of me to jump you like that, was it? I should never have done that to you. Touched you like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting again. Finral holds his breath and feels it promptly punched out when something warm and solid leans against his back. Light, deceptively so, small arms wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, baby…</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he steels himself against it, because they do need to talk about this, and Langris deserves so much more than Finral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I liked it.” Langris’s words are muffled, small mouth pressed to Finral’s shoulder blade, his hands tightening in Finral’s shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a small gesture whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also didn’t ask for it, did you?” Finral cups his hand over Langris’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of it, all smooth soft skin. Such a pretty boy, even before the glamor was removed and the real him showed through. The beautiful little elf child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Langris huffs against him and presses harder against his back, and Finral has to plant his feet more firmly on the ground to avoid being pushed onto the floor. “But I liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he did. Finral knows how to use his mouth, and he wanted to use it on Langris for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he was ready to make the most of it. But he went too far. He knows that, too. “And I still shouldn’t have done it. You didn’t ask for it. You’re my little brother. If someone was going to do that to you, it should have been someone you chose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wouldn’t have chosen anyone. I don’t know.” Langris sounds disgruntled. Finral thinks of his little face scrunching up and almost heaves. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re picky. I’m not surprised.” He tilts his head so he can glance over his shoulder and laughs when Langris scowls at him, golden brows furrowed. He’s so cute it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his face softens and he presses up against Finral’s back, scoots up so he can plant his chin on Finral’s shoulder. So close. Too close. He smells like spring. “I liked what you did. I… No, I didn’t ask, but I liked it. You made it feel good. It didn’t feel good with my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral’s brain shuts down. He imagines Langris touching himself— Adult Langris, hand cupped between his legs, trying to rub out an orgasm to… What fantasies did he have? Maybe he had none. Maybe he thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finral, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought of being under him, legs spread wide for him, his own clumsy fingers replaced with experienced ones that could…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to stop thinking like this or he’s going to kill himself with blue balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you just didn’t know how to touch yourself. That’s different.” And wholly not what he should be thinking about, ever. At all. Not outside of the shower, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean it didn’t feel good. When you used your tongue.” Langris fidgets against his back and Finral sucks in a breath. He shouldn’t, but he wants to do that again. Here, on the bed, where it’s softer. Have Langris on his back, little legs spread so wide—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stop that. Maybe he should just go back to the Bulls now where he can get some much-needed away time from the temptation of fucking his little brother. How can it be so much worse when Langris looks so young and innocent? How can he think of nothing but properly taking his virginity when Langris clearly needs someone to care for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there are other people who could do that for you.” Not that they should. Not that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>will,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because most people probably are not… Are not the same way Finral is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I liked it when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it.” Langris bumps his head against Finral’s meaningfully, and Finral can only imagine his expression right now. He will not look at him. “I don’t want anyone else to do it, I… I was going to ask if you wanted to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “We can’t do it again. We shouldn’t have done it the first time. Langris, you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we shouldn’t, but I liked it. I want to.” Langris pulls at his shirt, as if trying to drag him back onto the bed. In another body, he could have. In this one? He barely manages to drag Finral back a few centimeters. “I know you’ll take care of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hits Finral in the chest, right between the ribs, piercing through the furious beating of his heart. Only his brother could undo him with such words. “Langris, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. I want… I want you.” The hands in his shirt tremble, and when Finral dares to glance back, his brother’s mouth is wobbling. Blue eyes damp, hazy with… Fear? Uncertainty? Hard to read him. Finral has never been able to. “I want you, nii-san, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I want you, too?” Finral’s voice cracks slightly and Langris makes a pitiful sniffling noise next to his ear. “But I can’t do that to you again. You deserve better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small hands spasm, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>yank.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well, I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> better, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In any other context, that would sound like an insult that only Langris could heave his way. In this context, it make Finral’s heart ache in a way nothing else ever has. “But you shouldn’t. You know that, right? You shouldn’t want me. And we shouldn’t be doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our parents shouldn’t have done this to me.” Langris nuzzles against the crook of his neck and Finral closes his eyes at the touch, at those words. “You’re my big brother, right? You promised you’d be unless I didn’t want you to be. I want you to be my brother, and I want you to touch me like you did. You don’t have to use your mouth, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I want to.” He can’t help but be honest, and it’s worth it, a little, for the way Langris chokes against his neck. “If anyone were to find out what we were doing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our house is already the shame of Clover Kingdom for what our parents did. What’s one more thing? And no one has to know if we don’t tell them.” Langris leans forward, his lips pressing a small, nervous kiss to the side of Finral’s neck. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral should not do this. He knows that better than anyone. And yet… “Langris…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That should be his answer. But Langris leans back and reaches for his hand, and Finral lets him have it. Lets himself be pulled onto the mattress properly with his little brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been gentler last time but he remedies that with tenderness this time, smoothing a hand up Langris’s side as he cups the small, cute face with the other. Leans down to press his lips to the soft pink ones, as sweetly as he can, relishing the way Langris whines against his mouth. Has he ever been kissed before, or is this the first time? Either way, Finral makes it something worth remembering. Loves the way Langris moves up onto his knees, pushing up into the kiss, trying to move his lips in time with Finral’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a good, sweet boy. He has no idea how much of a temptation he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’s in white tonight, long sleeves tumbling past the tips of his fingers, falling long and fluttery around his thighs. Finral catches the bottom of the shirt in hand, pushing it up around his waist just as Langris leans back, looking up at him from under golden lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is… No underwear under the shirt. Just soft golden curls over Langris’s small mound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it might get in the way.” Langris swallows hard and Finral… Just stares, because there is no possible way his brother did this. “I really wanted you to do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very cute. Very sexy also.” Finral skims a hand along Langris’s smooth waist, the small curve of his hip. “The bathroom wasn’t a very comfortable place to do that, was it? Maybe it would have been all right in the bath, but I wouldn’t have been able to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris shivers when Finral combs his fingers through soft warm curls, giving them a light tug that makes his brother jolt. “Can I lay back against the pillows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby.” Finral leans in to steal one more kiss and then lets Langris go, watching him crawl up to the pillows, the bare curve of his ass on display. What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Refractory period be damned, apparently, because Finral’s cock twitches in interest, and he shoves a hand down at it before following Langris. Watching him lean into the pillows, making himself comfortable, shirt bunched up around his thighs. He should keep it if he’s cold and another time, Finral can talk him out of it so he can play with his nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfy?” Finral leans over him, kissing him again, the sweetness of his lips too much to pass up on. When Langris melts, he decides he can chance at least one more thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris trusts him and so doesn’t seem to think anything of Finral leaning up closer to him, but Finral has other things in mind. Presses a kiss to the tip of one pointed ear and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>nibbles</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, tongue tracing the delicate shape until Finral squirms and gasps under him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensitive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Finral thought in the bathroom, not anticipating the way Langris pushes at his chest. But he does it again, nibbling, sucking just a little; Langris squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you could come just from having them played with,” Finral muses, giving his ear one more quick kiss before returning to his pouting mouth. “We’ll see one day, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Langris mutters, and Finral laughs and leans down to kiss him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother must feel so exposed like this, stretched out beneath him and looking up at him with such patience that it truly does deserve to be properly rewarded. Finral teases another kiss from his lips and then ducks his head down, hands coming up to lovingly caress the soft thighs that part to make room for him. The angle before in the bathroom has nothing on the angle he has now, the way Langris grabs for his own shirt like he needs something to cling to. Nervous, maybe. Anticipating? He must be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral presses a kiss to the inside of one thigh, skin downy soft beneath his lips, though his eyes never waver from their goal. He remembers how quickly Langris grew wet for him last time at the stroke of his tongue, but no need to wait, now. No need to coax it. Finral can see the sheen of wetness along the small pink slit, hinting at more if he parts the small folds and spreads them wide. He should, run the flat of his tongue over everything inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring again,” Langris mumbles, and Finral smiles up at him and nods. Smoothes his hand up one small thigh, fingers stroking the crease next to his cunt. So warm here, so responsive. “Why do you always stare like that? You’ve literally seen it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cunt? I have seen it before. It was lovely then, too.” The cheesiness accomplishes what Finral wants, which is watching those small cheeks go even pinker before he kisses Langris on the thigh again. “You liked my mouth. Can I use my fingers this time, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They never felt good when I used mine,” Langris mutters, and something about that tugs at Finral’s heart all unnecessarily. “Is it going to feel good? As good as your mouth did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s somewhere inside I can’t reach with my tongue that you’ll like.” Finral smiles up at him, encouraging, and Langris just stares at him for a moment before nodding and falling back against the pillows. He looks so vulnerable like this, half-naked and waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral doesn’t want to keep him waiting any longer, shifting up between his thighs. He drops a kiss on the small, soft belly and then downward, golden curls tickling his lips. Langris shivers and Finral feels his body quiver, hushing him delicately as he kisses the pink slit, already damp with arousal. Maybe Langris’s ears are sensitive. Maybe he just wanted this so badly. Finral doesn’t know, and frankly, the details don’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does matter is the way Langris sighs, the muscles in his thighs going slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finral kisses him again, and again, lips parting to nuzzle at the small folds until a hand slips into his hair and curls there lazily. If he wants to pull, he can. Finral is into that, into the way Langris can never properly control his reactions. He falls apart beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue parts delicate lips to lick up between them, ghosting just barely over the small flutter of his entrance and up to the bud of his clitoris. Using his tongue makes it easier to tease back the hood, wrapping his lips tight and suckling gently so as not to overwhelm Langris just yet. He gets a lovely little moan for his efforts and was right about Langris being wetter here, rolling that earthy flavor around on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” He murmurs the word against Langris’s slick skin before rolling his tongue over his brother’s clit, glancing up at him through his lashes as Langris whimpers softly. The hand not in Finral’s hair is twisted up tight in his shirt, cheeks flushed such a pretty red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is an answer in and of itself; Finral closes his eyes and devotes himself to his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed before, because Finral was too desperate to slow down and because Langris was too inexperienced to make him. But now he takes his time, tongue tracing a path from his clit down to his twitching entrance. Kitten licks to spread Langris open around his tongue again, his cock giving a jealous twitch at the welcoming tightness that envelopes his tongue. Small thighs tighten around his head and Finral moans softly, cupping one to draw it closer. Encouraging Langris to cling to him like this if he wants to, completely unwilling to admit out loud that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> the pressure, the tight squeeze against his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his tongue inside, licking against the slick walls, curling to open him up, and shifts a hand to stroke his fingers over Langris’s clit. The dual sensations earn him another sweet moan, hips rocking up toward the motions of his tongue, of his fingers. He finds a rhythm between them because that is far, far easier. And Langris gives his hair a tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> makes his dick hurt, and Finral shifts so he can slide a hand down to palm at his erection through his pajama pants and underwear. The pressure is hardly what he wants, what he really needs, but it’s either that or hump the mattress under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me.” He pulls his mouth away and Langris pouts at him, lips lips tucked up and eyes hazy with pleasure. “Tell me how it feels, little brother. Am I doing a good job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… It feels good. I didn’t ask you to stop.” Langris gives his hair a jerk and Finral bites back a groan, choked around a laugh as he licks inside of him again. Teases the muscle of his entrance, feeling it pulse and tighten around nothing before he fills Langris with his tongue once more. Revels in how wetness drips down his chin. Such a messy little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Langris isn’t going to ask him to stop, then Finral doesn’t have a reason to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls his hips down against his own hand, rubbing himself as best he can, his focus mostly pinned between his brother’s thighs. Langris is responsive and sensitive, a litany of little whines and moans spilling into the air making Finral’s cock ache all the more. He wishes he could just be buried inside of Langris, wrapped in that sweet velvet heat, coaxing even more beautiful sounds from his throat. He would be so careful…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not tonight. Not when his brother worked up to this so carefully, so uncertainly. All that matters tonight is Langris’s pleasure, and Finral can jerk himself off after he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue rolls up over wet flesh again and Langris moans longer, louder, thighs hitching tight around Finral’s head and squeezing. The sweet little pulse of his pleasure is so easy to feel here and Finral revels in it, relishes his brother’s sweet sounds and the way his hips buck and twist, like he’s trying to ride Finral’s face the best he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should let him, stretch out on his back one evening and let Langris sit on his face. Smother him appropriately under the sweetness of his cunt, because Finral certainly deserves that and would be blessed with the opportunity if granted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in his hair twists and yanks, jerking so hard Finral’s eyes water. “N-nii-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He looks down at Langris’s cunt flushed red from his mouth and shudders, wanting to lean back in and lick until the small back bows off of the mattress. “Something hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, are you… You’re touching yourself?” Blue eyes flick downward and Finral hums, fingers cupped over the swell of his own cock, grinding against his pants for any kind of friction. Hardly enough to be satisfying, but he can make do with this alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it when you make such pretty sounds.” Finral laps at his clit again and Langris jolts under him, sticky wetness dancing heavy on Finral’s tongue. “And taste so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris squirms under him again and Finral smiles against his skin, nuzzles the small bud until Langris whines so pitifully, so perfectly. “D-do you want help with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No, baby, I like taking care of you just fine. Just let me worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help with it.” Langris yanks at his hair again until Finral relents, not wanting to lose a handful of it. “I thought about it… I want to. To see, to touch it. If you’ll let me? I can hear you in the shower sometimes. You’re not as quiet as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I quiet enough that first night?” Finral props himself up on an arm, hand yanking at the front of his pants to loosen them enough so he can push them down around his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question earns him a blush. “Were you… You made me wait so you could do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was halfway through when you started banging on the door.” Finral sits up on his knees, shoves his pants and underwear down around his thighs. The air is cool against his throbbing dick, comforting but also a bit stinging, too. “See what you do to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He half-means it as a joke and half not. His dick is hard enough to make him grit his teeth, throbbing with the need to be buried in something or at least wrapped in his own hand. The tip is red and already wet with pre-come, and Finral hasn’t even properly touched himself yet. Langris does do this to him, with those sounds, with that body. And he might see this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> not realize how captivating he is… How captivating he’s been since they were kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much Finral wanted him then and how sick with wanting he is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects trepidation of some kind, hesitance, but Langris pushes himself up with one hand just to reach out with the other. Small fingers curl around his shaft and Finral squeezes his eyes shut, his hips bucking up into the touch instinctively seeking friction. Langris’s hands are small and rough but so warm, and he strokes slowly, almost petting, a tease in and of itself but Finral loves it. Forces his eyes open to watch Langris’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small lips are parted around a soundless sigh, gaze unfocused and hazy. So beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean I do this to you?” Langris glances up at him, digs his teeth into the plump pink of his bottom lip and Finral groans. His cock twitches in Langris’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about you, about touching you, kissing you, makes me like this.” Finral slides a hand under his own shirt, tugging it up and away, and his gaze falls. To the pale fingers wrapped around his swollen flesh, coaxing more wetness from his tip. “Langris…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral would fuck up into the clutch of his brother’s hand all night if Langris wanted it, but he wants back between his thighs just as much. It’s torture, because he can see the sheen of wetness on swollen folds and he wants to lick them clean, delve between them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing how all he can think about is his brother under him. He was always a lost cause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t seem fair that you don’t… That you didn’t get to enjoy it like I did last time.” Langris’s face warms again and Finral could argue that point, because he’d gone nearly boneless against the door then. “And I think you should get to. You made me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to work up to fucking you properly, but I think it’s too soon for that.” Not that it lessens how delicious the fantasy is, Langris tight and wet around his cock, whimpering </span>
  <em>
    <span>nii-san</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath until he falls apart in delicious little pieces. “Perhaps there’s something, then, if you trust me. And if it’s too much for you, just tell me to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris blinks up at him a handful of times, and Finral wonders if he might be stuck on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> part. “I… All right. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, so don’t abuse that trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t, Langris, I wouldn’t.” And Finral cups the small face again with both hands, and kisses the lovely mouth until he’s swallowing tiny whimpers between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tumbles Langris back onto the bed, balanced on his elbows to keep the smaller body pinned beneath his own. Keeping all that bare skin warm as he tangles his tongue with Langris’s, coaxing him into opening his mouth wider. Only when Langris is completely relaxed under him, golden hair mussed and rumpled, lips swollen red from hungry kisses, does Finral shift his own body. Pressing it flat again the one beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a minute to find the proper angle but he knows when he does, tipping his head back on a groan when his shaft slides through hot slickness. Langris squeaks, hands darting up to grip his shoulders, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. And Finral kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wearing more clothes than is comfortable but hardly cares, hips rocking down, rolling slowly, dragging his cock between small soft folds and over everything between them. It makes him shudder when he can feel himself bumping against Langris’s clit, trying not to do it too much because it might hurt. Too much stimulation in such a sensitive place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris yanks at his shirt and Finral lets him take it off, getting it tangled around his hands momentarily. He’s distracted anyway by the way Langris nuzzles against his chest, looking so overcome that Finral almost stops. Maybe this is too much. Maybe—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh.” Langris’s small hands claw at his bare back and Finral kisses him on the forehead, thrusting against his cunt again, the sticky kiss of skin on skin so loud in the quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me to stop? Slow down?” Finral nuzzles Langris’s temple, plants a kiss there. He can’t keep his mouth away from his brother now, needing to kiss him senseless. It isn’t just the past few days. It’s a lifetime of wanting this, just this, and depriving himself of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft hair tickles his shoulder when Langris shakes his head. “No. Just. Hold me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The request is so sweet it makes Finral’s heart ache, and he shifts to get his arms under his brother, pulling Langris tight and close against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shifts the angle of his thrusts but he’s as gentle as he can be, pressing kisses to soft hair as he fucks up against the slick heat of his brother’s cunt. Langris is noisy against his throat, gasping and moaning, louder than before, but trying to muffle himself against Finral’s skin. Because they share this space with others who might hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the last thing Finral wants to do is ruin that for Langris when their family has already taken so much away from him. So he lets him do his best to be quiet, and he takes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prickling heat beneath Finral’s skin has him gritting his teeth, doing his best to hold out. He’s… Overwhelmed with how much he loves the trembling boy in his arms, how much he wants to prove that. With kisses and touches stashed away in secret, with whispered promises and praise for Langris’s ears only. He spent years lying and hiding and running away from his responsibilities, from Langris, because it would be easier that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t. It isn’t. This is the only place he wants to be. The only place he belongs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san,” Langris whines, and Finral grasps him tighter, grinding down against him, cock sliding through so much wetness it feels unreal. He’ll work him up to taking more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, baby.” Finral kisses him again, stealing a sigh from Langris’s lips. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop.” A small leg cinches tight around his waist, heel digging into the small of his back so hard he expects a bruise come morning. “Don’t stop please, I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good boy and come on my cock?” It’s teasing, light and playful, but the way Langris whines and bucks down into his thrusts has Finral seeing stars. Yes, this. Just this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slides an arm down around Langris’s hips, holding him at just that angle, fucking against him until Langris thrashes against him. Finral feels the insistent helpless throbbing against his own shaft and chases that sensation as gently as he can, but it doesn’t take much. Just Langris gasping and sobbing his name, writhing against him, slippery against his cock, so wet that Finral almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to slide into him, but he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he makes a mess of them both. Comes so hard it almost hurts, spilling hot across Langris’s belly, across his cunt. Langris </span>
  <em>
    <span>belongs</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. This is how it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Finral is breathless now, nuzzling into all that soft hair, the clingy one, now. Holding onto Langris so tight it can’t possibly not be painful, but Langris doesn’t shove at him. Doesn’t yell at him. Just wraps his arms tighter around him, not letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it.” The insistence is there again, and Finral squeezes his eyes shut because </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wants Langris to like anything and everything they do together. To feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ever want to hurt you.” Finral kisses the top of his head, the tip of one sensitive ear, the soft hollow of his temple. “I love you so much, do you know that? I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris leans back to look up at him, eyes intent, searching, and Finral lets him look for whatever answers he must want. His mouth is so soft when he leans up to kiss Finral, leading this time, hands pushing into his hair, sweeping it back from his face. And Finral lets him, and revels in his touch, his closeness, his warmth. Hates that it had to come with such a high price that Langris had to pay, but they’ll make the most of it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as Langris wants to. As long as Langris doesn’t push him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finral doesn’t want to run anymore. His brother needs him here, and he wants to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.” Langris pushes their foreheads together, and it’s impossible to look anywhere but down into his eyes, tranquil as a lake on a windless day. “I trust you not to. You came when I needed you to. You stayed when I couldn’t ask you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re my brother. Because I love you.” And Finral means it. He really does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langris kisses him on the jaw this time, a light flutter of lips that has Finral’s eyes drifting shut. “I love you, too. And I don’t ever want you to stop being my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts as much as it heals something fissured deep down in Finral’s soul and he nods as he tucks his face into Langris’s hair once more, just letting himself be for a moment. And Langris lets him, still wrapped around him so tight like he thinks Finral will go somewhere if he doesn’t. Maybe he has a right to think that, because Finral was gone for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think Langris wanted him around then. Probably he didn’t. But he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips ache by the time he finds the will to stop kissing his brother, and Finral imagines them bruised blue with how much he loves Langris. How much he can’t stop kissing him. “I should probably clean you up, hmm? I can’t imagine you’re very comfortable right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light squirm against his chest makes him smile, but the murmured request makes him moan clean down his spine. “Can you use your mouth? Just… One more time, first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Finral steals one final kiss and finds himself between Langris’s thighs again, scalp prickling as he does his best to clean up the mess he made of his brother’s little body.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cannot get enough of cute elf langris au.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>